Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to human antibodies to the CD27 protein and their uses and, more particularly, human antibodies to human CD27 protein and their use in treating inflammatory disorders.
Related Art
CD27 is a type I transmembrane protein and member of the TNF receptor superfamily (TNFSF27) expressed as a surface antigen on a majority of T cells, natural killer cells and antibody secreting plasma and memory B-cells. CD70 is a cytokine, also called tumor necrosis factor ligand superfamily member 7 (TNFSF7), and the cognate ligand for CD27. TNFSF ligand-receptor interactions are able to regulate T-dependent B-cell differentiation (Jacquot S. 2000 Immunol Res. 21(1):23-30) and induce apoptotic cell death in different cells.
CD27:CD70 ligation results in activation of canonical and non-canonical NF-kβ signaling pathways that in turn stimulates B- and T-cell proliferation, plasma cell differentiation and subsequent antibody secretion (Yamamoto, H. 1998 J Immunol. 161(9): 4753-9). CD27 co-stimulation with OX40, 4-1BB also promotes the survival of activated T cells (Croft, M. 2003 Cytokine Growth Factor Rev. 14(3-4): 265-73), thereby regulating a number of effector and memory T cells and controls T cell function directly by promoting production of cytokines, such as IL-4 and IFNgamma, or modulating T-cell responses to the actions of other cytokines, such as IL2 and IL-12.
Studies in both humans and animals suggest an important role of the CD27:CD70 pathway in various immune-related diseases, including systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) (Doerner T Lupus 2004 13(5):283-9), rheumatoid arthritis (Tak, PP et al. 1996 clin Immunol Immunopathol 80(2): 129-38) and multiple sclerosis (Hintzen RQ et al.1991 J Neuroimmunol 35(1-3):211-7). On the other hand, CD70 has been reported to be expressed to varying degrees on malignant B cells and the CD70:CD27 complex is able to mediate an antitumor response by activating antitumor immunity and reducing tumor growth (Borst J, Hendriks J and Xiao Y. 2005. Curr Opin Immunol. 17(3):275-81). CD27 may also control the accumulation of CD4+ and CD8+ T-cells at sites of infection (Hendricks et al. 2000 Nature Immunol 1, 433 -440).
CD70 is not expressed on normal non-hematopoietic cells. CD70 expression appears to be temporally restricted to antigen-activated T- and B cells and its expression is down-regulated when antigenic stimulation ceases. Evidence from animal models suggests that CD70 may contribute to immunological disorders such as, e.g., rheumatoid arthritis (Brugnoni et al., 1997 Immunol. Lett. 55:99-104), psoriatic arthritis (Brugnoni et al., 1997, Immunol. Lett. 55:99-104), and lupus (Oelke et al., 2004, Arthritis Rheum. 50:1850-60). In addition to its potential role in inflammatory responses, CD70 is also expressed on a variety of transformed cells including lymphoma B cells, Hodgkin's and Reed-Sternberg cells, malignant cells of neural origin, and a number of carcinomas.
Agonist CD27 binding antibodies described in W02008/051424 (Univ. South Hampton) are noted as useful for promoting T-cell immunity and such antibodies have a binding epitope which causes them to be unaffected (not inhibited) by CD70.
While studies in rodents involving alteration of CD27 and/or CD70 have demonstrated potentially important roles of this receptor ligand interaction, there is a need to provide human antibodies specific for human CD27 and other CD27:CD70 interaction blocking agents that can exert a clinically useful cytotoxic, cytostatic, or immunomodulatory effect on CD27-expressing cells, particularly without exerting undesirable agonist effects on CD27-expressing cells in the absence of CD70. Such compounds may be useful therapeutic agents in modulating the development of neoplastic cells or immune disorders that are mediated by CD27-expressing cells.